winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KamariU
] ...... ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- e.e Tiff, people have the right customize their talkboxes in the way they want, no matter the content may be wrong... but I don't think you could bother managing them in that... except the content is bad, that's a different case. A cold wind of Autumn 12:49, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! I am going to change them now! =) So Kawaii! User:MermaidMelodyFanForever (talk) 13:14, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Hi Tiff how are you? Oh how exciting ^^, I will be sure to look at it. How did you enjoy the new episode btw? I'm glad you liked it. Yay ^^ Okay thank you for sharing the link. Hay Lin, who is yours? Irma and Cornelia are really cool too they are really funny together. Yeah it is ^^, my least favorite character is Elyon. She's useless really. Can u make me a talkbox? I want it to be in ice blue, purple and white and with white letters. And I want a picture of musa's bloomix. I want it to say : Delancy, the fairy of ice! Tnx 14:58, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey! How ya doing girl ? Yes, I do. Do you? Change, Change your life! [[User talk:Princess Moonlight|'Take it all']] 16:05, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Suppoused to be like that to me too, but I've got 9 days, the last time =.= It's because you became when you are a bit young, My monthly's are a bit unstable...Change, Change your life! [[User talk:Princess Moonlight|'Take it all']] 16:26, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Good! How long did it took you =)))? How this wikia been doing without me =)))? Is everything cool, you're rollback now, congrat, that was something i've alway wanted when i was still active =))) Currently i don't have any obsesion with Winx Club anymore, i realized why i liked that show so much, because it somehow remind me of Sailor Moon, but it make my childhood great, but the storyline kinda boring now, the story kinda repeat it self, hm.... I even haven't finished season 5, and left the series too far now, it's quite hard keeping up with it now... =(((( I'm still working on that, still trying to figure out how that code actually work, i know how to make it work, but i want to know more about it... "Bling Bling" Kinda remind me of Sirenix No matter how large the images you added in, the gallery still display them in the same method & size for all the pictures captured from the HD TV/videos. A cold wind of Autumn 02:58, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Glad to hear so. And it's fine. Actually on what season you said copied Sailor Moon, I hardly figure out one, since each of season is different in comparison to the other, as well as SM. A cold wind of Autumn 04:36, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Yep, you're right! It's very cool :3! A cold wind of Autumn 09:45, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Oh, btw, what do you think about the new appearance of the sailors, as well as the new voice cast? A cold wind of Autumn 02:16, April 28, 2014 (UTC) The voice actress cast are from Pretty Cure's, except for Mars' new VA... IDK, I hope they sounded as original as they could... but it will be a hard job on forcing or hoping them doing so, since each person has identical voice and hand/foot prints... but well, as similar as possible is a goal to me... The new appearance to me is pretty, but for a reason, I think I prefer the old art of 1992 series... perhaps that is much more familiar to me? Even they confirmed it to be manga adaption, Mars and Jupiter still miss the accessories... A cold wind of Autumn 04:21, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Yes, Mercury's is sleeveless. But in the manga, Jupiter has a rose belt around her waist, just like the way Venus has her Love-Me chain around her waist -- yet just Venus' accessory appears in the preview arts. Mars -- if we're talking about original manga -- she also has a brooch-like item on the middle of her dress... I can always show you the picture about that thing, and her high heels have red chains around them, and as Rei, she misses the rose necklace. I don't think those are concept arts, since they're in the official site, means they're official. But yeah. I never hope Pretty Cure and Sailor Moon be the same. A cold wind of Autumn 10:57, April 28, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome... As far as I know, the episodes will be aired twice a month, from July... day... I forgot it, but will tell you later... in NicoNico... and the subtitles will be available in all the language. IDK if it'll be English dubbed or not, since I love the original version. And thanks for the channel. It looks very interesting. A cold wind of Autumn 12:27, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Really? How come? I didn't even notice what happen there for ages... 06:26, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Hi there! I'm NTA65bz! BTW, do you watch anime? (Sorry for the sudden question! Just trying to find another animer :3 ;) xD :D) [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:NTA65bz 卐 NTA 卐] [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz 卐 EXOtic 卐] [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/NTA65bz 卐 OVERDOSE - The Second Mini-Album 卐] 13:46, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for showing me, Tiff. Sen has just showed me in FB, too. Sailor Moon Crystal is really awesome... I hope it will be like that till its end... like the trailer. Well, too bad it just features Dark Kingdom arc. I hope they'll do more in the future. What do you think? 02:42, June 6, 2014 (UTC) IC. Sadly, Mars and Jupiter still miss their accessories =.=! Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 05:05, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :OOOO YEAAA!!!!!!!!!!! Another Animer!!!!!!!!!!!! *HYPER MODE* What's ur fav anime? What animes have you what so far? My fav's Jigoku Shoujo & Mirai Nikki, though it's a little sad that JS has no new season after the 3rd one. T^T *back 2 normal mode*. Oh, and BTW hav you ever heard of the vocaloids? (Do you know/like EXO (SMTown)?) [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:NTA65bz 卐 NTA 卐] [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz 卐 EXOtic 卐] [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/NTA65bz 卐 OVERDOSE - The Second Mini-Album 卐] 09:28, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Wow! A LOT of links... but they all are the same. I actually have watched it streamed online worldwide in NicoNico yesterday -- it's yesterday in my timezone now. But thanks anyway. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 00:39, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Lol. I do. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 07:30, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Rollback right Hi. I want to know if you still wish to keep the rollback title and contribute here or not. Please respond within a week, else your right will be revoked. Thank you for your time. -- 03:29, March 1, 2016 (UTC) LOL plenty of news. New admins, new rollbacks, new seasons, new movies, new transformations, new spin-offs. Which one do you want to hear first :D? -- 00:00, June 23, 2016 (UTC) I do remember you, Tiff. I just wonder should I respond to messages from you or the others, simply because you guys declared to leave and sometimes send me messages to check things out and when I respond, I never receive an answer. More like talking to my own self, only that talking to my own self feel better. Well, if you feel like answering this, how have you been? -- 03:28, January 14, 2019 (UTC) It's understandable though. People will face difficulties in their lives and eventually grow stronger and grow out of something. Nothing can force them remain the same when they change for the better. I hope things are getting better for you. Yeah, kinda like another reboot. Like, season 5 to 7 aimed to younger audiences, pre-teens tbh, and now season 8 targeted 0 - 5 years old kids, also change of style as well. Kinda confusing but if the story and animation are both good, I'm willing to give it a try. -- 20:58, February 2, 2019 (UTC)